


Spencer reid is indeed a cuddler

by sammys_lover



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Late night cuddles, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>plain ol' sweet fluff and snuggles :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer reid is indeed a cuddler

You groaned, rolling over to see the green numbers of the alarm clock glowing in the darkness. You squirm for a minute, and reach for spencer, who was snoring lightly beside you.

You let out a soft moan, wrapping an arm around him.

He muttered something, and wrapped his arm around your waist, nuzzling his face in your neck, planting tiny butterfly kisses there.

You hummed in content, and intertwined your legs, kissing his forehead.

Spencer sighed against your neck, muttering a sleepy "love you."

You muttered a "love you too." While he pulled you a little closer, and raised his head a little so you were nose to nose.

He placed sweet kisses against your lips, which you happily returned, while he muttered your name and a few more 'i love yous'

You closed your eyes and fell back asleep, bodies flush together, listening to his soft breathing.


End file.
